


Unreasonably in Love

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Remember Me (I Pray) [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, These idiots adopt a cat, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: “You’re such a brave little thing, Scratch.” He’s got her in his arms when Geralt turns to face them. The cat’s eyes are most definitely glowing, a bright green that only gets brighter when Jaskier presses a kiss to her head. “Isn’t she brave, love? The bravest feline in all of history.”“Don’t write a song about our cat.”“I’m not going to write a song about our cat.” Geralt relaxes slightly at the news, sliding his sword back into its sheath. “I’m going to writetensongs.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Remember Me (I Pray) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670221
Comments: 36
Kudos: 719





	Unreasonably in Love

Jaskier has a kitten in his arms, a little thing with pitch black fur and green eyes that almost glow. It’s nothing surprising, animals love Jaskier and that includes strays. He’s smiling as he joins Geralt beside Roach, scratching pale fingers through the kitten’s fur.

“Isn’t she lovely,” he asks, hefting it up for Geralt to see. It’s a gorgeous little thing that almost makes Geralt coo, but he’s a stoic witcher and they tend not to show interest in small animals. He holds the coo in and gives his bard an unimpressed _hmm_. “I knew you’d like her. She’s coming with us.”

“The road is no place for small animals, Jaskier.”

“I think this one will do just fine.” Jaskier smiles as he looks back to the kitten, missing the brief moment that Geralt lets his expression soften. The damn thing is adorable, it’s not his fault.

“Fine, but I don’t want to hear you bawling when it gets eaten by something.”

-+-

It’s been two months and the fucking kitten is still alive.

Geralt would kill anything that tried to hurt it.

-+-

“You should name that poor thing,” Geralt says one day. They’re back in Ellander and relaxing in the gardens, Jaskier’s head in Geralt’s lap with the kitten playing nearby. It loves the flowers here, rolling onto its back and batting at them like it’s the best game in all of existence.

“I haven’t thought of a good one yet.”

“You pull names out of thin air for every animal you find.”

“Yes, but this particular animal is _ours_ , so it has to be perfect. It’s kind of like Roach, a forever pet.” Geralt doesn’t have the heart to remind Jaskier that their animals aren’t immortal. “It’ll come to me one day. Just you wait.” Geralt gives a smile, tilting his face back to enjoy the sun’s warmth.

“Maybe you should ask Nenneke for help. For all we know, Melitele will give her some sort of prophetic vision.” Jaskier snorts, grinning with an impish glee. The bard and the priestess had a strange relationship and Geralt is sure the pair could take over the world the instant they decided to stop being petty.

“You don’t believe in those visions.”

“No, but you do.” Jaskier shrugs and his grin softens into a smile. His hair looks soft in the sunlight, a rich brown like freshly tilled earth ready for new life. Geralt wants to run his fingers through it, so he does, smiling when his lover leans into the touch with a fond hum. “Ask her before we leave. Better than nothing.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

They stay in the temple three more nights and are gathering supplies to head out again when Arthur Tailles rides up to the temple. The knight is just as Geralt remembered from their last meeting, his scowl ruining anything that might have been handsome about him.

“I come with orders from Duke Hereward,” the man announces once he’s off his horse. He keeps his hand on the pommel of his sword as he approaches, taking no notice of the scowl Jaskier’s sending his way or the kitten sitting at the bard’s feet. “The witcher is to leave Ellander at once.”

“Must we do this every time Geralt shows up,” Nenneke asks, scowling. “Shall I fetch my jar of magic again? Last time you hopped like a bunny for weeks, Tailles.” The knight is careful not to show the old woman offense, no doubt remembering the fluffy tail that had accompanied the hopping.

“Priestess, I just do as I’m ordered.”

“Then I order you to leave this temple. I delivered you into this world and I’m sure I can find some way to take you out of it if you keep insulting my guests.” Behind them all, Iola makes a whisper-soft sound that Geralt’s learned means she’s laughing. Tailles seems to know this as well, his scowl deepening into a frown.

“Priestess—”

“Jaskier and I were just about to leave,” Geralt interrupts. He meets Tailles’ stare without an ounce of fear, muscles thrumming as the knight tightens his hold on his sword’s pommel. He’s beaten this man once in a fight and he’ll be happy to do it again. “You could even accompany us to the city gates if you’d like.”

“That would probably be best.”

“Come back at nightfall,” Jaskier says. Tailles’ face reddens and he looks ready to start yelling when Jaskier speaks again. “You can’t deny me my dramatics, Tailles. I’d have to write a song about you if you did that and I promise it wouldn’t be favorable. I think I’d call you the Rabbit Knight of Ellander.”

“You can’t!” Tailles takes a threatening step forward and, before Geralt can so much as blink, a black shape is leaping up from the ground and colliding with Tailles’ armor, sharp claws raking down one cheek. Tailles lets out a howl and bats the kitten away, taking a stumbling step backwards. Three scratch marks are lined up perfectly near the scar Geralt had left on their previous encounter, blood welling.

Jaskier turns to look up at Geralt with a bright grin, almost a feral thing in the fading sunlight. “Her name is Scratch,” he decides. Jaskier picks the kitten up, checking for injuries and finding none. “Our fierce little thing. She fits right in.”

“She most certainly does,” Geralt agrees.

-+-

Scratch is officially a year old and Geralt fights the urge to bake her a cake. It’s probably a good thing since Geralt can’t bake to save his life. They settle with giving her a big helping of tuna and plenty of head pats. She soaks up the attention, arching her back into Geralt’s hand and letting out a happy purr.

When she looks up at him, her eyes almost seem to glow.

He puts it down to a trick of the light, but the image sticks with him for weeks to come.

-+-

When Scratch is three years old, she stops a bruxa in its tracks. The vampire had been charging right at them until the cat stepped in its path, letting out a threatening hiss that bared sharp teeth. The bruxa almost tripped over its own feet in its haste to stop in time, scrambling backwards.

“Did our cat just scare a vampire,” Jaskier asks, impressed and proud.

“She did,” Geralt confirms, proud and wary. There’s something otherworldly about their cat, but there’s also a vampire ten feet away and it takes precedence at the moment. Geralt charges forward and dispatches with the bruxa with an ease that makes his sore muscle cry out in joy, using the tattered fabric of its dress to clean the blood off his sword.

“You’re such a brave little thing, Scratch.” He’s got her in his arms when Geralt turns to face them. The cat’s eyes are most definitely glowing, a bright green that only gets brighter when Jaskier presses a kiss to her head. “Isn’t she brave, love? The bravest feline in all of history.”

“Don’t write a song about our cat.”

“I’m not going to write a song about our cat.” Geralt relaxes slightly at the news, sliding his sword back into its sheath. “I’m going to write _ten_ songs.”

“We’re taking her to Yennefer first. We need to find out exactly what she is.” The cat purrs, butting her head against Geralt’s hand when he reaches out to pet her. She seems to crave affection after the battles, seeking them both out and curling up between them so that they’re forced to cuddle with her.

-+-

“What is she?”

“It’s lovely to see you, too,” Yennefer says dryly, accepting the cat Geralt thrusts outward. The little thing hesitates at first, unused to Yennefer’s scent. They haven’t seen the sorceress in nigh on four years, a new record. “I’ve been just fine. Caught myself a Duke.”

“What is my cat?”

“I believe she’s classified as a feline.”

“She stopped a bruxa in its tracks.” Yennefer’s eyes snap up to his, her teasing smile falling to the wayside. “Tell her how you found Scratch, Jaskier.” The bard scratches at the back of his neck when Yennefer’s gaze falls to him. “Tell her, love.”

“Scratch found me,” he says slowly. “I was out in the gardens of Nenneke’s temple when this little thing crawled right into my lap and mewed at me. Animals of all sorts like me, so I just figured it was no different.” He clears his throat, reaching out for their cat only to curl his fingers against his palm before they can touch silky fur. “Her eyes glow sometimes.”

“So what is she, Yenn? Is she dangerous?” Yennefer studies Scratch, running a finger over Scratch’s nose with a fond tilt to her lips.

“She’s only dangerous to things that wish you both harm,” she finally answers. “She’s kind of like a familiar in that she senses magic. Jaskier has a bit of it since he’s been alive for so long and spent so many years around you. She bonded with the pair of you.”

“A familiar? That’s it?” Yennefer nods, reluctantly handing Scratch over to Jaskier. “Don’t they live an extraordinarily long time?” Another nod, this one making Jaskier break out in a smile. “It’s nice to actually get good news for once.”

“Your Scratch is also pregnant.”

“Nonsense, I’m too young to be a grandfather.”

-+-

Scratch was indeed pregnant, giving birth to a small littler of kittens that look just like her. They’re split up between Ciri, Yennefer, and Nenneke. Nenneke’s kitten is named Scratch II after he sends Tailles running back to the Duke with his tail between his legs.

Turns out that Geralt takes to being a grandfather like a duck takes to water.


End file.
